LA MOMIA
by G.WRITER14
Summary: tiempo despues de el accidente de la WABAC el aboody,sherman y penny vuelven a egipto pero en la actualidad,pero al llegar alguien exijira de regreso a su "floresilla del desierto"
1. Chapter 1

LA MOMIA

Era una mañana común el señor peaboody hacia el desayuno muy a su estilo, era sábado asi que Sherman no había hido a clases, ya había pasado una semana desde que el insidente de la WABAC, que había hecho una grieta en la gravedad tiempo espacio y ellos habían salvado al mundo

-hola señor peaboody

-Hola sherman

-mmm!,huele bien señor peaboody

-gracias sherman

Luego de haber desayunado Sherman le hizo la misma pregunta de todos los días al señor peaboody

-a donde,oh! digo,¿a cuando iremos hoy señor peaboody?

-sherman,hoy no viajaremos por el tiempo

-ooh! Por que no?

-desde el incidente de la WABAC ,el procesador se arruino y ahora esta en reparación

-oooh! que mal!

-pero, no te preocupes, tengo algo planeado para este fin de semana

-siii? que?

-iremos a egipto

-a Egipto?

-si,iremos a Egipto y veremos las cosas en estos tiempos y no en años pasados,pero iremos especialmente a buscar:

-que?(dijo con ansiedad)

-MOMIAS

-momias? Fantástico!,emm,señor peaboody?

-si sherman

-me preguntaba si podría venir penny con nosotros,usted sabe ya que,pues ella también estuvo con nosotros en nuestro viaje pasado al antiguo Egipto, y y quería que ella nos acompañara en esta nueva aventura

-mmm,claro Sherman, pero quieres que viva esta aventura o solo que nos acompañe?

-de que habla señor peaboody?

-pues,veras Sherman, desde los acontecimientos en el accidente de la WABAC e notado que expresas algo mas que amistad para con penny

-cree que quiero impresionarla?

-mmm no se no dije eso

-eso no es cierto señor peaboody!

-no te preocupes Sherman,solo te digo que ella también expresa algo para contigo

-bueno esta bien aunque no lo he notado,voy a llamarle

Sherman tomo su teléfono y marco su numero…

-hola

-hola penny, soy Sherman,me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos a mi y al señor peaboo…

Lo interrumpió el sonido de el elevador habriendose del cual salió penny

-claro Sherman!(muy emocionada mientras colgaba su teléfono)

-ouhh,OK?

-hola penny, lista para acompañarnos?

-si señor peaboody

-pues vámonos!

Todos tomaron un jet privado el cual los dejo alla en menos de 6 horas,luego de bajar, penny y Sherman se sorprendieron de tanta belleza

-mira esto penny ,aquí fue donde tu y el rey touth casi se casan

-si,no me recuerdes a ese tipo otra vez

-si,casi te conviertes en una momia gracias a el

-pero,tu,me salvaste(dijo con admiración mientras tomaba su hombro)

-ahmmm(dijo mientras tartamudeaba y se ponía rojo)

-bueno,penny ,sherman, vayan a explorar yo buscare algunos tesoros los vere en el campamento cuando el atardecer se ponga,recuerda sherma si necesitas mi ayuda ya sabes que hacer.

-claro! Mmm que?

-solo utiliza el artefacto que te di

-ooh! Si claro!

-y recuerda "que no importa lo lejos que pueda parecer….

Lo interrumpió su voz desde lejos solo para decir:

-nos vemos señor peaboody!

Mientras se hiba corriendo con penny hacia la pirámide, y el señor peaboody solo sonrrio y se dio la vuelta

Una vez en la pirámide ambos empezaron a observar los pergaminos de las paredes

-todo esto debe tener cientos de años(dijo Sherman)

-mira eso! Es un pasadiso o un tipo de puerta,a donde llevara?

-no lo se(dijo penny)

-mira eso! Es una…..algo que alparecer se habre

Sherman noto que la cosa en la pared tenia un tipo de mensaje el cual Sherman empezó a leer mientras penny le decía algo

-sherman hace tiempo que quería decirte algo,yo:

-"quiero pasar la eternidad contigo,hasta el fin de mis días,solo accede y me haras feliz mi florecilla del desierto"

-sii! Claro que si Sherman eso era lo que yo…..

La interrumpió la cosa de la pared la cual se abrió junto con el pasadiso y de ella salió un enorme viento el cual arrastro a penny hasta adentro del pasadiso mientras ella pedia ayuda

-sherman,ayudame!

-penny!

Se quiso adentrar rápidamente pero otro viento regreso para sacarlo de la piramide

-que fue eso? Sea lo que sea tiene a penny y no descansare hasta salvarla!

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:"salvame por favor"

Una vez que penny entro en el pasadiso,recorrió varios metros por un cuarto lleno de estatuas y cosas que de seguro baldrian mucho ya que parecían ser de oro,pero lo que mas le impresiono fue un sarcófago real el cual estaba en la pared,ella observo que el sarcófago tenia un tipo de orificio el cual tenia forma de estrella, ella al ver que no se podía abrir sin la llave la busco hasta que la encontró,en la mano de un esqueleto, luego al estar cerca de la tumba se abrió instantáneamente y dentro de el artefacto había un mensaje

"si se abre el sarcófago el rey volverá y exijira a su princesa de vuelta,además de reinar con el para toda la eternidad"

Pero ella ignoro el mensaje y empezó a meter la llave y darle vuelta

Mientras tanto Sherman intentaba abrir el pasadiso otra vez pero era inuti no podía abrirse,entonces eso lo frustro y le dio un golpe a la pared de el enojo, entonces en el luga en el que el dio el golpe salió una especie de botón el cual al girarlo abria orto pasadiso,entonces Sherman entro en el y observo que habia otra trampa de las que había en el antiguo Egipto,de las que tenia que pisar en el lugar correcto asi que recordó como era y comenzó a caminar

-"el bote…de rah…..navega..hacia el dia,,toma,el bote..equivocado..y el hombre…pagara"

-ufff eso estovo…..

Entoces recoedo que esta era una trampa diferente, asi que todo se empezó a derrumbar

-haaaaa

Grito mientras corria y esquivaba los pedazos del techo que caian, entonces miro que otro pasadiso se cerraba asi que corrió para alcanzar a entrar ya casi llegaba y ya casi se cerraba asi que dio un gran grito y un gran salto

-aaahhhhhh

Pero alcanzo a entrar,cuando lo hizo observo que había un antiguo corredor el cual llevaba a varios pasillos pero solo siguió uno

Mientras tanto penny seguía tratando de abrir el sarcófago,en eso la puerta boto y de el se ollo un gran grito que formo un gran eco,lo cual hizo que Sherman supiera de donde venia y se encaminara hacia alla

Luego penny se escondió detrás de una estatua de oro ya que el sarcofago se empezó a abrir mas y mas,,, y de pronto empezó a salir de el un cuerpo momificado que al parecer era de un niño,entonces ella se asomo para ver que era,pero su movimiento hizo que una espada se moviera y callera,lo que hizo que la momia la encontrara y quisiera matarla, penny corrió hacia un pasillo, pero no tenia salida, penny solo gritaba y gritaba

-SHERMAN! SHERMAN! POR FAVOR AYUDA,NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ!,,,AYUDA!

Sherman oyo la voz de penny de nuevo y tomo una de las espadas clavadas en la pared

-no te preocupes penny te salvare!

La momia ya estaba enfrente de penny y ya había alzado su mano para matarla de un solo golpe además de haber sacado un terrorífico rujido, pero miro a penny y se quedo perdido en sus hermosos ojos azules

-"mi florecilla del desierto"

Luego Sherman entro al pasillo y miro a la momia y a penny, entonces lanzo su espada y seclavo en el pecho de la momia lo que hizo que sacara otro rujido

-rapido penny vámonos!

-SHERMAN!(dijo con asombro y felicidad)

Mentras ellos corrian la momia extrajo la espada de su pecho y fue a un pasillo el cual tenia barias urnas las cuales se abrieron encuanto el entro luego extrajo todo lo que había en ellos y se convirtió de nuevo en un ser humano

Mientas Sherman y penny corrian ambos se preguntaban

-¿Quién era esa cosa?(ambos)

-me llamo su "florecilla del desierto"

-"florecilla del desierto"? eso me suena a…..

Los interrumpió una figura que se apareció frente a ellos

-(ambos)EL REY TOUTH!


	3. Chapter 3

-Sí, soy yo y si me haces el favor de venir conmigo, me ahorraras el trabajo de matar a tu amigo…  
>-Él no es mi amigo es mi…..¡NOVIO!<br>-¡ ¿QUEEEE?!-dijo Sherman sorprendido.  
>-Sí, él es mi novio, y lo quiero a él y no a ti<br>-Pues, que mal quise hacer esto por la buena, pero ya que te resistes…  
>Entonces el rey Tut, hizo que una trampa debajo de Sherman, la cual tenía estacas en la parte de abajo se abriera, pero Sherman se quedó sosteniéndose de uno de los lados, ambos se asustaron y más Penny ya que prefería morir ella a que Sherman muriera<br>-Está bien, iré contigo, pero deja a Sherman  
>-Está bien.<br>Entonces hizo que Sherman subiera otra vez  
>-¡Ahora, vámonos!<br>Entonces hizo un enorme remolino de arena y el y Penny se fueron junto con él…  
>-Tengo que ir con ella, no dejare que Tut le haga nada, pero ¿por qué me preocupo tanto y por qué actuó de forma tan heroica cuando la salvo?... Creo que el señor Peabody tiene razón, me gusta y quiero impresionarla, pero no es momento de eso ahora debo salvarla y eso hare…<br>Tut y Penny entraron a una cama en la cual había una mesa la cual parecía una de esas antiguas las cuales se usaban para hacer sacrificios y otros rituales,  
>Luego Tut se puso enfrente de unos muros y dijo<br>-Nerrack,vumh,selliae  
>Luego los muros se abrieron y de ellos salieron los sirvientes momias del rey Tut los cuales tomaron a Penny<br>-¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme!  
>Y la amarraron a la mesa<br>-Bien mi florecilla, vamos a comenzar para que seas mi princesa, necesito que seas como yo, ósea momificarte…  
>Entonces los sirvientes de Tut sacaron un tipo de artefactos de torturas antiguos, como cuchillos, pinzas, y una vieja charola con un tipo de fuego para calentar los cuchillos, entonces después de que un cuchillo se calentara bien de modo que estuviera al rojo vivo lo suficientemente caliente para cortar la carne como mantequilla con un simple roce en la piel, de modo que Tut, empezó a darle filo a las pinzas para poder cortar los órganos con solo un corte entonces Tut se acercó a Penny y tomo el cuchillo con las dos manos y a acercarlo a su vientre lentamente pero mientras Penny empezaba a llorar ,Sherman entro de repente y dijo<br>-¡!TUT!  
>Tut lo miro frustrado<br>-¡Te hace falta maquillaje!  
>Y lanzo una urna de vidrio la cual contenía la única debilidad del rey Tut y sus sirvientes: "CENIZAS"<br>De modo que se lo lanzo a la cara y se comenzó a momificarse de nuevo mientras el desataba a Penny.  
>-No te preocupes Penny ¡Estoy aquí!<br>-¡Sherman!-dijo con voz delicada.  
>Entonces Tut y sus sirvientes empezaron a regresar a sus sarcófagos mientras él decía:<br>-¡Jamás te dejare noooo!  
>Hasta que su sarcófago se cerró y fue todo para él, entonces Penny miro a Sherman<br>-Sherman yo…  
>La interrumpió un derrumbe, el cual era muy fuerte ya que la pirámide se estaba derrumbando<br>-¡La pirámide se derrumba, rápido salgamos de aquí!  
>Ambos corrieron hasta la entrada, pero salieron antes de que los escombros taparan la entrada<br>Luego cuando salieron, Sherman miro a Penny  
>-Bien ¿me decías algo?<br>-Si quería decirte que….  
>La interrumpieron los labios de Sherman, los cuales la besaron por dos segundos y Penny estaba más que feliz y sorprendida<br>-¡Me diste un BESO!  
>-Hmmm si eso creo y ¿qué te pareció?<br>-¡Fue algo apresurado!  
>-Hmmm-dijo apenado<br>Pero luego Penny sonrió y volvió a besarlo, esta vez ella lo hizo con más sentimiento ya que ella era la que estaba más enamorada de él, una vez que se separaron ambos sonrieron y los interrumpió el señor Peabody  
>-Mmm Penny, Sherman<br>Ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates y miraron al señor Peabody  
>-¡Hola señor Peabody!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.<br>-Volvamos al campamento, ya es tarde síganme.  
>Ambos lo siguieron y se seguían sonriendo el uno al otro hasta que llegaron al campamento. <p>

FIN


End file.
